1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery cell balancing control system and to a battery management method thereof; more particularly, it relates to a battery cell balancing control system and a battery management method thereof that can execute a battery cell balancing procedure on a plurality of battery cells of a battery apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to find a plurality of cells arranged in a battery so as to produce enough power for an electrical device that requires a higher amount of power. Notably, after a period of service, the cells in a battery tend to develop different properties such as cell capacity, internal resistance, charging efficiency, and discharging capability. Moreover, cells manufactured in batch production can demonstrate different properties as well. As a consequence, different properties among cells result in imbalances in the cells within a battery. Since the performance of a battery will be limited by imbalances among the cells, it is crucial for a battery to run a cell balancing process in order to maximize the usable capacity, optimize the energy efficiency and extend the service life.
However, an improper balancing routine for cells may lead to a lower available capacity, continuous energy consumption, and continuous heat production, all of which shorten the life of a battery and result in a waste of energy.
Therefore, a battery cell balancing control system and a battery management method thereof are proposed to solve the aforementioned problems.